pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Alternate Universe Series
This is my version of the Alternate Universe Series. The Cures are no longer in their usual teams, and has different pasts. The series stars all Cures from Max Power to Miraculous. The Glitter Force Version is also available. List of Teams *Sugar♡Heart Pretty Cure: Leader Group *Feather♤Flight Pretty Cure: Secondary Group *Citrus◇Rush Pretty Cure: Colorful Group Sugar♡Heart Pretty Cure (Glitter Force Cheerful Hearts) Misumi Nagisa (Natalie Blackstone in the English Dub; Nora Misumi/Glitter Black in the Glitter Force Version): '''Nagisa is the leader of Sugar♡Heart Pretty Cure. She is best friends with Karumi, Nozomi, Love and Tsubomi since childhood. '''Akarito Karumi (Leslie Jules/Cure Rubella in the English Dub; Lucy Akarito/Glitter Jewel in the Glitter Force Version): Yumehara Nozomi (Nicole Olivera in the English Dub; Noelle Young/Glitter Hope in the Glitter Force Version): Momozono Love (Lauren Managello in the English Dub; Love Mayberry/Glitter Peach in the Glitter Force Version): Hanasaki Tsubomi (Tiffany Harrison in the English Dub; Cheryl Flowerville/Glitter Blossom in the Glitter Force Version): Hojo Hibiki (Holly Harper in the English Dub; Hazel Lennon/Glitter Harmony in the Glitter Force Version): Hoshizora Miyuki (Emily Holmes in the English Dub; Mindy Tyler/Glitter Lucky in the Glitter Force Version): Aida Mana (Maya Henderson in the English Dub; Minnie Andrews/Glitter Heart in the Glitter Force Version): Aino Megumi (Sydney Lovecraft in the English Dub; Megan Griffin/Glitter Lovely in the Glitter Force Version): Haruno Haruka (Hailey Rosa/Cure Floral in the English Dub; Heather Hollins/Glitter Bloom in the Glitter Force Version): Asahina Mirai (Monica Laverne in the English Dub; Dakota Laverne/Glitter Spell in the Glitter Force Version): Usami Ichika (Candice Roth in the English Dub; Brittany Bunnaby/Glitter Shortcake in the Glitter Force Version): Nono Hana (Katrina Rayburn/Cure Bella in the English Dub; Anna Nono/Glitter Cheer in the Glitter Force Version): Hoshihara Hotaru (Madelyn Starman in the English Dub; Alexis Brightman/Glitter Comet in the Glitter Force Version): Aino Minako (Mina Lovecraft in the English Dub; Miley Love/Glitter Venus in the Glitter Force Version): Twilight Sparkle (Tara Spencer in the English Dub; Twyla Sparks/Glitter Twilight in the Glitter Force Version): Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Marietta Baker/Glitter Ladybug in the Glitter Force Version): Feather♤Flight Pretty Cure (Glitter Force Skylight Wonders) Yukishiro Honoka (Hannah Whitehouse in the English Dub; Hailey Yukishiro/Glitter White in the Glitter Force Version): Honoka is the leader of Feather♤Flight Pretty Cure. She usually hangs out with her childhood friends Kazumi, Mai, Kaoru, Komachi and Karen. Tanaka Kazumi (Molina Parker in the English Dub; Kaylee Tanaka/Glitter Lunar in the Glitter Force Version): Mishou Mai (May Hawkson in the English Dub; Kim Mayday/Glitter Bird in the Glitter Force Version): Kiryuu Kaoru (Tora Skyler in the English Dub; Nikki Kennedy/Glitter Wind in the Glitter Force Version): Akimoto Komachi (Claire Aubrey in the English Dub; Chrissy Flores/Glitter Grace in the Glitter Force Version); Minazuki Karen (Karen Simone in the English Dub; Kathryn Streamer/Glitter Beauty in the Glitter Force Version): Aono Miki (Marley Allerdan in the English Dub; Marissa Aarons/Glitter Blueberry in the Glitter Force Version): Chiren Mayuki (Amy Ingram/Cure Apple in the English Dub; Martha Crowley/Glitter Lime in the Glitter Force Version): Kurumi Erika (Erika Kinsley in the English Dub; Darcy Rainberry/Glitter Daisy in the Glitter Force Version): Akiyama Yami (Victoria "Tori" Wright in the English Dub; Clover Forrester/Glitter Iris in the Glitter Force Version): Godai Karouko (Flora Hanford in the English Dub; Fiora Hudson/Glitter Petal in the Glitter Force Version): Minamino Kanade (Kirsten Spears in the English Dub; Caitlin Robach/Glitter Lyric in the Glitter Force Version): Kurokawa Ellen Nishijima Waon Midorikawa Nao Aoki Reika Kanaba Negai Hishikawa Rikka Tenaka Regina Shirayuki Hime Kaido Minami Hanami Kotoha Tategami Aoi Kirahoshi Ciel Yoriko Chisa Yakushiji Saaya Takamaru Hagumi Hoshina Hikaru Hagoromo Lala Mizuno Ami Kino Makoto Citrus◇Rush Pretty Cure (Glitter Force Fruition Rush) Spiral~Heart Pretty Cure(Glitter Force Spiral Hearts) Dance Party Pretty Cure! (Glitter Force Lovely Dance) Category:Alternate Universe Series